Cooking Class 101
by HappiGoLucki616
Summary: COMPLETE! Cooking Class: Another one of Dumbledore’s smart ideas to prepare the students for the real world. But when you place Ron in a kitchen with food and sharp objects, chaos and a messy kitchen ensue. Luckily, Hermione Granger was there to save th


**Summary: Cooking Class: Another one of Dumbledore's smart ideas to prepare the students for the real world. But when you place Ron in a kitchen with food and sharp objects, chaos and a messy kitchen ensue. Luckily, Hermione Granger was there to save the day! ONE SHOT! R/Hr**

****

****

**Cooking Class 101**

****

"I'm happy to announce that this year we will have an extra class. It will be a cooking class to teach you students how to cook and prepare you for the real world where house elves will not always be there," Dumbledore announced on the first day back at school. 

"Cooking class? If we get to eat I'm in for it!" Ron said happily as he took a swig of his pumpkin juice.

"But this is our 7th year! Shouldn't we be focusing on what we want to do when we leave and our grades?" asked Hermione.

  
  
"Relax 'Mione! Dumbledore knows what he's doing!" Harry reassured. 

"I hope so," Hermione mumbled.

  
  
! The Next Day at Cooking Class ! 

"Hello! I am Ms. Cooky Munstir. You can all call me Ms. Munstir," Ms. Munstir said as the 7th year Slytherins and Gryffindors walked inside the room and examined the new classroom.

"Today I shall pair all of you up and place you in a kitchen. Your job is to collect the items on a list I will give you and bake the item," Ms. Munstir explained.

Everyone listened attentively as she announced partners. Luckily, she hadn't done inter-house partners. Slytherins were with Slytherins and Gryffindors were with Gryffindors.

Harry was paired with Lavender and Ron was paired with Hermione.

"Only one partner is allowed in the kitchen at a time. If that person gets in trouble they are to press a little red button that will call the other partner so they could help each other, understood? Now you may all begin."

"You're going first," Hermione said as she pushed Ron into the kitchen.

  
  
"Well, as long as there's food in there, I'd be grateful to go in," Ron said as he walked inside with the list of food. 

"Okay, here goes nothing. First item is a knife. Hmm…I wonder what that is," Ron thought. "Oh, look! A sharp thing!" Ron said as he grabbed the sharp object and began to fence with the sink.

"Take this! And take this!" Ron said as he slashed at the sink with the sharp object which was the knife. He began running around the kitchen and slipped on a banana peel. The knife slashed his arm and he began to bleed.

"Evil banana peel! I never knew food could hurt so much!" Ron cried as he grabbed the knife and placed it on the table. "I think this is the knife. Now I need strawberries."

Ron looked through all the cupboards and finally found a bunch of strawberries in the fridge. 

"Mmm, these look extra red!" Ron said as he placed them on the table, not noticing his blood dripping onto the strawberries and giving them that extra red look.

Ron raced around the kitchen trying to find the objects needed. After gathering all the objects, he tackled opening the honey jar. He tried getting it to pour into a bowl, but nothing came out. He started to shake it above his head and it slowly dripped down onto him drenching his hair and body in honey.

"Evil honey!" Ron cried as he tried to get napkins and wipe it all off. It didn't work and some of the napkins stuck to him. He tackled the flour next and again ended up drenching himself in the white powder. The flour stuck to him. 

"I need help!" Ron cried. "What do you do when you need help? What? Ugh, why wasn't I paying attention during the lecture! Oh yeah! The read button!"

Ron rushed to the red button and pressed it several times before Hermione ran in.

"What's the mat-Oh my god Ron what did you do to yourself! You're drenched in all the food! You're supposed to put them all in a bowl, not on yourself!" Hermione cried.

"I knew that, I just messed up opening everything!" Ron cried.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Hermione said as she pulled out a hose form behind the sink. She turned it on full blast.

  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Ron frightened. 

"I'm going to get all that honey off of you," Hermione said as she pointed the hose towards him and turned on the water.

"OH MY GOD HERMIONE! THAT MUCH WATER HURTS!" Ron cried as he ran away from Hermione. But she was quick and chased after him.

"Stay still! We have to get the honey off!"

"But the water hurts!" Ron cried.

"Oh, strawberries!" Hermione cried. She stopped, turned off the water, and slipped a strawberry into her mouth.

"Mmm, they're extra red! And they're sorty sticky!" Hermione said. Then she saw Ron's arm bleeding. "Ron, by any chance, did you hold the strawberries while you were bleeding?"

"I'm bleeding?" Ron asked. He looked around and found his arm bleeding heavily. "I- I think so. How did I get like this?"

"No wonder the strawberries are so red! That was your blood on them! EWWW!" Hermione cried as she spit out the strawberries. "RON!"  
  
"What?! Who's smart idea was it to stick me in a kitchen with food? Dumbledore's! Get mad at him!" Ron cried.

"Oh god! We've got to fix this place up!" Hermione cried.

After an hour Hermione and Ron both sat leaning on the wall, breathing heavily. Ron was now un-sticky and all the strawberries had been thrown away.

"Wow, I never knew you could make such a mess!" Hermione cried.

"Neither did I. But my mum must've known. That's probably why she never lets me go in the kitchen alone," Ron said. Hermione giggled.

"Oh, you've still got some honey on your cheek," Hermione said as she wiped it off with her finger and licked it off her finger. "Mmm, honey."

"Hey, I want some!" Ron cried.

"Sorry, can't give you any. I'm not cleaning you off again," Hermione said.

"No fair," Ron pouted as he crossed his arms across his chest.

  
  
"Swowee," Hermione said. "But if I feed you, then you won't make a mess!" 

Hermione got up wearily, opened up the honey jar, and placed some in the palm of her hand. Then she walked over to Ron and stuck her hand out.

"I'm not some kind of dog! I'm not going to lick it off the palm of your hand!" Ron said, secretly wanting to do it anyways since he knew he had a crush on her.

  
  
"Aw come on. You know you want to!" Hermione cried. Ron sighed and licked it off. 

"Mmm, that was good!" Ron said as he rubbed his tummy. Hermione nestled herself in his lap and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You know, we should drench you in honey more often. You taste good like that," Hermione chuckled.

"No way! I'm not having you hose me down again ever!" Ron cried.

"No, I won't use the hose to get it off, I'll lick it off myself!" Hermione said.

  
  
"Wow, 'Mione, I never knew you'd be so bold and outgoing like that," Ron said. 

"Now you do," Hermione said as she got up and walked over to the honey jar.

"'Mione, what are you doing?" asked Ron, frightened of the hose that came after being drenched in honey.

Hermione walked over to him slowly, then tipped the whole honey jar onto him. Then she walked slowly over to the hose and put it on full blast.

"No, no, Hermione, listen to me. Put the hose down! Please! You can lick me instead! Please! Not the water!" Ron cried as he got to his feet and started pounding the door to open up. 

Hermione giggled and turned on the water.

"NOO! HERMIONE! I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!" Ron cried as he ran around the kitchen having Hermione chase him. Hermione giggled happily.

Dumbledore's ideas were always lots of fun…

!!!!!!!

A/N-So watcha think? I was really hyper when I wrote it! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

THANKS IN ADVANCE TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS! YOU ALL ROCK!


End file.
